finalfantasyfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Before the Fall Final Fantasy XIV Original Soundtrack
Before the Fall Final Fantasy XIV Original Soundtrack (ファイナルファンタジーXIV: 希望の灯火 オリジナル・サウンドトラック) est sorti le 26 août 2015. Il inclut les musiques des diverses mises à jour de A Realm Reborn (Through the Maelstrom, Defenders of Eorzea, Dreams of Ice et Before the Fall). À l'instar de la précédente bande-son, des morceaux issus Final Fantasy XIV: Before Meteor sont présents sur le disque. Pistes #'Wreck to the Seaman' (船乗りには難破を ～蛮神リヴァイアサン前哨戦～) from Through the Maelstrom #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Through the Maelstrom' (混沌の渦動 〜蛮神リヴァイアサン討滅戦〜) from Through the Maelstrom #:Composition, arrangement et chant: Masayoshi Soken #:Paroles: Michael-Christopher Koji Fox #:Chœur: Tidus Seven #'The Scars of Battle' (魔大戦の傷跡 ～腐敗遺跡 古アムダプール市街～) from Through the Maelstrom #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Persistence' (不屈の挑戦) from Through the Maelstrom #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Wrath of the Eikons' (怒れる神々) from Through the Maelstrom #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement original: Tsutomu Narita #:Tirée de Before Meteor. #'Breathless' (ノォヴ一味) from Through the Maelstrom #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Gluppity-schlopp' (クズテツどもの歌) from Through the Maelstrom #:Composition originale: Naoshi Mizuta #:Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Fury' (憤怒 ～盟友支援 ブレイフロクスの野営地～) from Through the Maelstrom #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement original: Tsutomu Narita #:Tirée de Before Meteor. #'Pa-Paya' from Through the Maelstrom #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #:Paroles: Michael-Christopher Koji Fox #:Chœur: Masayoshi Soken & Masami Abe #'Birds of a Feather' (キャラバン護衛 ～剣闘領域 ハラタリ修練所～) from Through the Maelstrom #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Beneath Bloodied Banners' (紅蓮の戦旗の下に ～剣闘領域 ハラタリ修練所～) from Through the Maelstrom #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement original: Tsutomu Narita #:Tirée de Before Meteor. #'Big-boned' (でぶチョコボ騎乗) from Through the Maelstrom #:Thème original: Nobuo Uematsu #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Battle on the Big Bridge' (ビッグブリッヂの死闘 ～新生～) from Through the Maelstrom #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Through the Maelstrom (Female Vocals)' (混沌の渦動 〜蛮神リヴァイアサン討滅戦：女性版〜) from Through the Maelstrom #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #:Paroles: Michael-Christopher Koji Fox #:Chant: Masayoshi Soken & Srisombut Preechaya #:Chœur: Tidus Seven #'Meteor' (メテオ) from Through the Maelstrom #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Ryo Yamazaki #:Tirée de Before Meteor. #'Blades' (剣と剣 ～大迷宮 バハムート侵攻編～) from Through the Maelstrom #:Thème original: Nobuo Uematsu #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #:Chœur: Music Creation #'Tempest' (戦乱) from Through the Maelstrom #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement original: Tsutomu Narita #:Tirée de Before Meteor. #'Rise of the White Raven' (白銀の凶鳥、飛翔せり) from Through the Maelstrom #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #:Paroles: Michael-Christopher Koji Fox #:Traduction: Eva Kappeller #:Chœur: Music Creation #:Tirée de Before Meteor. #'Horizons Calling' (地平線の彼方 ～財宝伝説 ハルブレーカー・アイル～) from Defenders of Eorzea #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement original: Tsutomu Narita #:Tirée de Before Meteor. #'Far from Home' (何よりも高く) from Defenders of Eorzea #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Dark Vows' (漆黒の誓い ～惨劇霊殿 タムタラの墓所～) from Defenders of Eorzea #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #:Chœur: Music Creation #'Answers - Reprise' from Defenders of Eorzea #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #:Paroles: Yaeko Sato #:Traduction: Michael-Christopher Koji Fox #:Chant: Susan Calloway #'Thunder Rolls' (雷光雷鳴　〜蛮神ラムウ討滅戦〜) from Defenders of Eorzea #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #:Paroles: Michael-Christopher Koji Fox #:Chant et chœur: Akane Ikeya #'Moonfire Faire' (紅蓮祭) from Defenders of Eorzea #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement original: Tsutomu Narita #:Tirée de Before Meteor. #'Thicker than a Knife"s Blade' (刃、厚いほどに) from Defenders of Eorzea #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'The War Room' (作戦会議室) from Defenders of Eorzea #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Rouse Out!' (総員抜剣！) from Defenders of Eorzea #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Blood for Blood' (血で血を洗って) from Defenders of Eorzea #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Or the Egg?' (卵が先か？) from Defenders of Eorzea #:Thème original: Nobuo Uematsu #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Game Theory' (ゲーム理論) from Defenders of Eorzea #:Thème original: Nobuo Uematsu #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Now I Know the Truth' (ドーガとウネの心) from Defenders of Eorzea #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Out of the Labyrinth' (絢爛 ～クリスタルタワー：シルクスの塔～) from Defenders of Eorzea #:Thème original: Nobuo Uematsu #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #:Chœur: Music Creation #'Shattered' (破砕 ～クリスタルタワー：シルクスの塔～) from Defenders of Eorzea #:Thème original: Nobuo Uematsu #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #:Chœur: Music Creation #'Loss of Time' (時はこぼれ落ちて) from Defenders of Eorzea #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'His Holiness' (教皇) from Defenders of Eorzea #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'A Light in the Storm' (嵐の中の灯火 ～怪鳥巨塔 シリウス大灯台～) from Defenders of Eorzea #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #:Chœur: Music Creation #'Riptide' (潮衝 ～逆襲要害 サスタシャ浸食洞～) from Dreams of Ice #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'The Edge' (忍びの刃) from Dreams of Ice #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Forgotten by the Sun' (落日の遺跡 ～遺跡救援 カルン埋没寺院～) from Dreams of Ice #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'Pennons Aloft' (槍旗) from Dreams of Ice #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement original: Tsutomu Narita #:Tirée de Before Meteor. #'The Warrens' (秘密坑道 ～氷結潜窟 スノークローク大氷壁～) from Dreams of Ice #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #:Chœur: Music Creation #'Footsteps in the Snow' (雪上の足跡 ～蛮神シヴァ前哨戦～) from Dreams of Ice #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #:Chœur: Music Creation #'Oblivion' (忘却の彼方 〜蛮神シヴァ討滅戦〜) from Dreams of Ice #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #:Paroles: Michael-Christopher Koji Fox #:Chant et chœur: Ayumi Murata & Akane Ikeya #'Everbinding Oath' (永遠の誓い) from Dreams of Ice #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement original: Tsutomu Narita #:Tirée de Before Meteor. #'From the Ashes' (灰より生まれし者) from Dreams of Ice #:Thème original: Nobuo Uematsu #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #:Chœur: Music Creation #'The Coil Tightens' (侵攻) from Dreams of Ice #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Four-sided Circle' (マンダヴィル・ゴールドソーサー) from Before the Fall #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Gateway to Paradise' (天国の扉) from Before the Fall #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Sport of Kings' (チョコボレース) from Before the Fall #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Aftermath' (戦禍 ～邪念排撃 古城アムダプール～) from Before the Fall #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Ken Ito #'Tricksome' (聖域の罠 ～武装聖域 ワンダラーパレス～) from Before the Fall #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Ken Ito #'Magiteknical Difficulties' (魔導仕掛けの友) from Before the Fall #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #:Chœur: Music Creation #'Blind to the Dark' (薄闇 ～クリスタルタワー：闇の世界～) from Before the Fall #:Thème original: Nobuo Uematsu #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'Hamartomania' (暗闇 ～クリスタルタワー：闇の世界～) from Before the Fall #:Thème original: Nobuo Uematsu #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'Hunger' (死闘の序曲) from Before the Fall #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #:Chœur: Music Creation #'The Reach of Darkness' (最後の死闘 ～新生～) from Before the Fall #:Thème original: Nobuo Uematsu #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'Eternal Wind' (悠久の風 ～新生～) from Before the Fall #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Faith in Her Fury' (戦神の教義 ～皇都イシュガルド防衛戦～) from Before the Fall #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Unworthy' (仇敵 ～皇都イシュガルド防衛戦～) from Before the Fall #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Silver Tears' (銀の涙 ～幻龍残骸 黙約の塔～) from Before the Fall #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Ken Ito #'Primogenitor' (始祖たる幻龍) from Before the Fall #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #:Chœur: Music Creation #'Ink Long Dry' (万世の言葉 ~禁書回収 グブラ幻想図書館～) from Heavensward #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Under the Weight (Super Ultra Hyper Version)' (過重圧殺！ ～SUPER極タイタン討滅戦～) Galerie Lien externe *Site officiel Catégorie:Albums Final Fantasy XIV